Queen of Hearts
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Bella Swan, Queen of Hearts. They need her, she needs them. Pack-central. No Cullens. Short. And such. Review please.
1. Queen of Hearts

**[A/N: Hey guys. Just a little thing I came up with. Bella and the pack. Imprinting doesn't happen. And the Cullens don't come back. Ever.]**

* * *

**You can't escape them,**

_Queen of Hearts._

You can't keep them. You can't escape them. Pick or choose. Win or lose.

You _can't_ escape them.

_

* * *

_

There's a lot to be said about connections. A whole lot. All of them, beasts encased in skin and blood and bone and muscle, look to her for answers. Wise beyond her years. She sometimes offers a small smile or a kind word, and they fall deeper then before.

Bella Swan. Like an alpha, her eyes capture all, her words heard loud and clear. She trusts them with her life, as they with hers. Although her heart is broken, she pieces it together because they need her.

She tires of being the one they look up to, the pressure building after normalcy to the supernatural so many times she wonders if she'll get whiplash. Break neck speed from one world to another. Compares her life to the one before, misses it, but will never hold it again.

When she leaves, the forest that was once a playground now seems like hell. Branches scrape harshly against russet flesh, eyes unseeing as the light dims. But they move. Keep moving.

Always moving.

Watching the moon in a dried out voyage, she thinks of them. Of rain on a russet pelt, of golden eyes and hackles raising. Of wolves smiling at her with absolute love and adoration. All the sacrifices they would have made behind their irises. Her home is not with the cactus and eagles, but with the pine and wolves.

She waits, though, unknowingly she holds all their hearts in the palm of her hand. She's their queen. Their queen of hearts. Without her, their life is a whole other game, one they have never played, but lose time and time again.

Said time gives her freedom. And before she knows it, she's flying over clouds and travels a great distance.

She arrives home with their hearts in her hand and anew love in her eyes.

Queen of hearts is home.


	2. Moonshine and Mistakes

**[A/N: Jacob hasn't heard of Bella's return. Neither has Jared, Embry or Quil. Best way to deal with pain, they figured, was to get blind drunk and sickly stoned. Do not own Twilight, obviously.]**

* * *

_Moonshine. Mistakes._

**And the Queen of Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob Black stares at his eyes in the mirror, as bass thrums in the next room. Bloodshot. His head spins slightly with his new high and he blinks slowly. The reflection reaches forward and his fingers brush against the cool glass. If he looks close enough, he can see a wolf inside him. Waiting.

He gulps slowly, his mouth dry and wonders what Bella's doing.

She'd shit a brick if she saw him now.

The smell of bud hits him in the face as he stumbles out of the bathroom, fly still undone. He staggers this way and that and finally hit's a couch.

"Quil!" he shouts after a moment. His voice echoes in his head and he is really feeling nice.

"What's up?" Quil slurs, leaning on a doorframe.

"Where's the moonshine at?" he asks, slowly, running the pad of his thumb over the blue denim of his jeans, his thumb feeling all sorts of ridges.

A glass jar of clear liquid comes into view and the smell is so strong he almost gags.

"Get me a phone too, man…" Jacob mumbles, but Quil's already gone.

He waits. And waits. Someone knocks on the door. Jacob takes a big gulp out of the jar and his head falls back, empty jar swinging between his thumb and finger.

"Stacey! Girls. Come right the fuck in." he hears after a moment and next thing he knows..

_Tits._

He stares at the tall blonde in front of him, his jaw hanging open. But he wishes she was brunette and had dark eyes instead of those blue ones. He blinks at her a couple of times. Her lips move.

"Huh?" he asks, the world titling.

"Can I sit here?" she gestures to the spot beside him.

"Why the fuck not" he grumbles, eyes with her cleavage.

Tits.

He goes to lean forward and blinks, swaying from side to side.

"You want to…" she asks and he blinks, remembering Bella's scent and voice. God. He loved her. He loved her so much.

"What?"

His eyes open with great amount of difficulty and the bubble encasing him threatens to pop. He scowls at the blonde.

"What?" he repeats.

"You said you loved me?" she asks and he doesn't see the busty blonde.

_Tits._

He see's Bella. Sexy and wonderful Bella, in a skirt and a tube top, sitting beside him. He grins wolfishly, eyes her with a lick of his lips and grabs her hand.

"Come on baby…" he growls and heads to an empty bedroom.

He turns to face her as she steps out of his grasp, closes the door and with his wolf like abilities and the state he's in (pissed beyond recognition) he notices Bella's breasts are suddenly in his face. He groans, his tongue lashing out and taking a milky brown nipple between his lips. Though he always thought they'd be strawberry pink. Whatever. It's fucking delicious. He moans her name as his tongue lashes roughly against her hardened peak and her fingers lace in his hair.

Jacob almost feels bad because he isn't a virgin. No. He lost that a while ago to some faceless girl. Carmen? Caitlin? Whatever.

He knows she's a virgin. Beautiful fucking Bella. So sweet and innocent. He'd fuck her blind.

_Tits._

He pushes her gently down onto the bed and removes his shirt and pants, leaving him in his briefs. His hard cock jerks to full attention at the sight of her. Laid out before him, doe eyes blinking slowly, naked and fucking perfect. How did she get naked so fast?

"Oh baby…" he growls and latches onto her neck, licking and sucking profusely. She writhes under him, moaning.

He yanks his boxers down, kicks them out of the way and in the dim part of his mind the music and bass outside stops. He doesn't remove himself from her body though, fingers dancing up her ribs and back down, tracing circles on her thighs as he spreads them. He wants to remember this, he thinks.

And then he rubs the head of his iron-hard cock against her clitoris and she cries out.

Suddenly, light blasts into the room and his mind which had long since disappeared comes back with a snap. Wasn't he just in the lounge room? Was this Quil's bed? Was this Bella beneath him?

Suddenly, a voice fills his head. He turns, a figure stands in the doorway. Deer in headlights look, chocolate eyes and hair…

"What the-JACOB BLACK!"

Bella? No. She was under him?

He looks up. Not Bella. Blonde.

_Tits._

The door slams closed and for a while all he can feel is the world swaying this way and that. He looks up. The blonde is pulling her clothes on.

It hits him.

Bella was just here.

This girl wasn't Bella.

Fuck.

He yanks on his jeans, his shirt and swings the door open, looking around as frantically as his intoxicated mind will let him.

_Tits?_

He blinks, thinks hard.

Where the fuck was she?

Jared, Embry and Quil sit on the couch, eyes glazed as they watch Sponge Bob.

"Where's Bella?" he shouts and they all jump.

"What?"

"Bella!" he shouts again.

"Dude… I dunno…." Jared mumbles, blinking slowly.

Embry and Quil stare at Jacob with a look of utter confusion.

"Bella was here?"

"Fuck!" he growls. He doesn't remember why he's so angry. He sits on the couch, holds his head in his hand and tries to remember why. Then he's slipping away into a whole other universe.

He sleeps.


	3. Queen of Hearts is Down

**[A/N: this took a bit longer then intended. Tried to figure out which road she would take, but alas, all I got was this. Please review, and I'll kill the blonde Jacob almost screwed.]**

_Know your place._

**And I'll find mine.**

_**Queen of Hearts is down.**_

* * *

Her eyes water as she jumps into the cab of her truck. She starts the car with shaking hands and tries not to blink. Behind closed lids, her wolves, her lovers, her best friends are with other girls.

She hurts. Hurts so bad.

She braces herself against the steering wheel and for a moment all she does is sit there and breath. The door slams and part of her heart jumps, expecting Jacob. But it isn't him. It's a small group of girls, who stumble down the street. The tall blonde throws a look at Bella, sitting there in her truck with tears on her cheeks. She almost looks sympathetic but turns away.

Bella knows she won't see them again.

She puts her seatbelt on and presses down on the gas. She remembers having to call Sam and tell him she found the rest of the boys. But she can't do it. She gulps, stares at the winding road, at the white lines and figures this is her life. Always inside the lines. Always safe.

Always hurt.

Her phone rings. She answers shakily.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

"Hey" she says, pulling to the side of the road. It's empty here, everyone asleep or at the bars.

"_Are you okay?" _Paul's voice asks softly. She laughs, and it's fake. He knows it.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm on my way home now."

Paul hesitates.

"_Are you crying?"_

"No." Yes.

He doesn't believe her. Doesn't ask where she is, where they all are. But he'll ask her later.

"_Kay. Be safe, Bella." _he says with concern and she nods.

He hangs up.

She loves them. All of them. More then they know. She thought she'd lost everyone's affections when her heart broke. But with the pain came love and care. From her wolves.

Once again, she finds herself pulling over.

She closes her eyes, rests her head against the steering wheel and weeps.

For her heart.

* * *

She wakes up in a sweat. The nightmares come back sometimes, not all times, and she loses grip on what had her so frightened. She wipes at her brow and looks at her palm. A thin sheen of sweat coats her pale skin. She closes her eyes tightly, tries not to think of the ache in her chest.

She goes to shower, but doesn't check her phone for messages.

She's putting it off while she can.

Charlie seems unfazed, eyes locked on the screen of the TV as he watches another baseball game before he has to leave and curses when someone strikes out. She looks down at her palm again, the invisible object-all of the packs hearts combined-sitting there, utterly huge. But she holds it with tender love, even though her hand is small.

Her phone rings. She turns the radio up louder, ignoring the buzzing sound, flits around the kitchen, adding ingredients into a bowl. She's making cake.

Cooking solves things.

She's mixing it together when she thinks of her boys. Of Jacob.

Glass shattered on the cold tiles beneath her. Bella stares at it, wide-eyed.

"God dammit." she mumbles and goes to find the broom, her vision blurred by tears yet again.

She hears footsteps, then there's a knock at the door and she can't find the broom, only the dust pan. She picks up the big shards of glass, brushes up the small pieces. She's missed a piece, and it taunts her from under the table. She reaches for it and slices her thumb.

A hiss sounds between her teeth. Voices bounce off the walls, into the kitchen and she doesn't hear it over a song telling her "Don't let me go." she picks up the bloodied piece of glass, goes to stand when the hair on her neck stands.

Three figures enter the room, one leans against the doorframe. Her finger weeps crimson tears and she's afraid to turn around.

"Hey Bella, you're back" Jacob's cheery voice fills her head. She grits her teeth, hand closing into a tight fist around the shard of glass. Unknowingly she still had it in her hand and she hisses again. He moves towards her.

"Get away from me…" she whispers.

"Bells…?" he asks slowly.

"What's wrong?" Embry asks.

"Get out…" she breathes, eyes closed.

"Huh?"

She stands, turns to face them, eyes narrowed. The glass in her hand clatters against the sink. The pain in her chest sends shockwaves of anger through her and she grits her teeth.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." she growls.

They stare at her, jaws hanging open.

"Now!" she shouts. They jump, move away.

"OUT!" she screams.

They take another step back.

"What's wrong with you?" Quil murmurs, voice shaking and she notices they tremble under her glare. Their hearts are smeared with her blood, in her palm.

"What's wrong with _me_?" she hisses.

She glances at a plate, tempted to throw it. Before she does, Jacob steps forth, grasps her wrists.

She tries to move away.

"Bells, honey" he soothes and she hates how it instantly calms her. "Talk to me."

She glares.

"Don't you remember last night?" she snaps. He blinks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I obviously don't mean so much to you all if you weren't able to keep your-your-..."

She stumbles around the word and then bites it out with a; "dicks in your pants!"

They stare at her wide eyed.

And that's when it happens. As if fate has decided to embarrass her further, she turns away, out of Jacobs grasp and slips on some spilt flour on the floor. Before they can reach her, before anyone can reach her, she falls back and hits her head on the counter. She has a moment where she tastes blood in her mouth and there's a ringing in her ears. Then it's all black.

The Queen of Hearts is down.


	4. Not An Update! AN

Hello, readers. I apologize in advance and for the past about my updates and errors. Here's the tricky part I have to get to-I am currently unhappy with my fanfictions. That's the real bullet I've been biting for a while now. However, I will NOT be removing them. I feel each of you deserves to come back and read them freely. What I am doing, however, is making a new account and editing, re-doing and tidying my previous fanfictions. This is the only less-mess method I could come up with. I can't promise you they will all be finished, but I promise you I will try my hardest.

Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee if this fanfic will be updated before the new account.

On that note, I cannot thank all of you enough for your reviews and support. Each one means so much to me and I need to give credit for that. As for all those pesky banners I promised, I'm afraid I've lost them due to a mishap with my laptop (and by mishap I mean I've lost them and tried making new ones and the amount of unfinished banners is nothing short of horrifying) but as with new things, I believe a new account will provoke me enough to do something. Anything, really.

As for the new account I've been mentioning I don't expect it to be up and running for a couple of weeks (maybe months if I'm in bad shape) but I will get there. Thank you for staying with me so long and I hope you'll stick with me for a while longer.

Much love.


End file.
